Possessed
by snowqueen1205
Summary: Mikan is being possessed by a certain spirit and this spirit loves natsume... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Please support my fic

**Please support my fic! **

_**LOVE is an ordinary feeling that can be felt by ordinary people…**_

_**And maybe by spirits also…**_

_**People searches for the right love…**_

_**But they never really learn to look deep within their hearts…**_

It was a sunny morning at Alice Academy…

But this day seems really different…

A certain brunette girl enters the classroom but not ordinarily…

She didn't greet everyone even her own best friend…

"Something's wrong with that baka." Said Hotaru to Yuu.

Everybody else thinks so…

Mikan just sat down on her seat next to Natsume…

Natsume and Ruka entered the room…

Ruka noticed that Mikan is not smiling or even greeted them…

Mikan then stood up and hugged Natsume…

"And now she's acting like Sumire!" said Yuu, very shock.

Hotaru pointed her baka gun to Mikan.

'Baka! Baka! Baka!'

Mikan then fell on the ground…

"Mikan are you alright?" asked Yuu her stand up…

"I'm alright!" Mikan said then she stood up.

"You really did change!" said Koko…

"Why are you acting like me? Why did you hug my Natsume?" asked Sumire angrily…

"Your Natsume!" said Mikan…

Then she fainted…

"Mikan…" said Hotaru expressionless…

"Anybody help her! Carry her o something!" said Yuu panicking…

Then Ruka asked Natsume…

"Are we going to help?"

Natsume just give a slight nod.

But deep in his thought…

'_Of course I want to help! It's Mikan we're talking about!'_

"That thus means yes?"

"Maybe"

He walked closer to Mikan…

People who was crowding gave space for Natsume to pass by.

Then as expected he did carried Mikan.

People were looking and whispering at them…

Natsume with his cold attitude just stares at them then people will just go back on what they are doing.

Natsume looked at Mikan…

The girl who he was actually carrying for no reason at all not just because Mikan fainted but Natsume himself was also shock that he did offered himself to bring Mikan to the hospital.

But deep within his heart he cannot forget what Mikan did to him that 'she hugged him'.

**(a/n: done at last! Reviews please…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter… Enjoy

**Second chapter… Enjoy!**

**-snowqueen1205**

At the hospital…

Mikan was still unconscious…

Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume were there waiting for the result…

Knock Knock Knock

"Good morning everyone!" greeted the doctor.

"Good morning doc!" they replied back.

"Doc what's the result?" asked Yuu.

"I can't find anything wrong but based on what you said that she acted differently this morning, maybe…"

"Maybe what?" asked Ruka.

"Maybe she is being possessed… So just keep an eye on her."

"Ok doc! You can count on us!" said Yuu.

Then Mikan had her own self back.

"Hey what happened? Where am I?"

"You're here in the hospital Ms. Sakura" said the doctor.

"Oh… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"So doctor when can I be discharged?"

"Based on your condition… Maybe later"

"That would be great!" exclaimed Yuu.

Inside Natsume's thoughts…

'_Great she's already fine!'_

"Excuse me Ms. Imai can I talk to you for a while?" asked by the doctor.

So Hotaru and the doctor stepped outside and talked.

"Ms. Imai I see that the case of your friend…"

"So what really is it?"

"Ms. Sakura is being possessed by a certain spirit who seems to have a liking on Mr. Hyuuga… if that's the case… can you see any idea why this spirit possess Mikan and not the other girls?"

Hotaru started to think until she finally draw a conclusion…

"I'm sorry I have no idea but I'll still think of conclusions…" Hotaru lied.

"Well then thank Ms. Imai… just keep an eye on your friend"

"Hai!"

Hotaru entered Mikan's room again…

"Guys I'd better be going I got some projects to finish."

Then she stepped out of Mikan's room then went straight to her laboratory…

"Could it really be possible?"

**(a/n: done! Reviews please…)**


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter up

**A new chapter up! Chapter 3! Enjoy.**

The next day…

Mikan was discharged at the hospital the day before and she was back from her own self.

The next morning at Alice Academy…

Mikan entered the classroom…

"Good Morning!"

They were all happy because Mikan was well again…

"Good Morning Mikan!" they happily replied.

"Mikan you're well again!" greeted by Yuu.

"Ok class settle down!" said Mr. Narumi…

He caught sight of Mikan…

"Well Ms. Sakura you're well again! That pleases me!" said Mr. Narumi

**(a/n: news flies so fast…ü)**

"I am very well pleased my self… Mr. Na… Na… Narumi" Mikan said…

Then suddenly her eyes turned cold and empty as if she never knew what the feeling of love.

She then spoke… "Well I guess you are all happy that this girl is happy and well again! But I will not let you! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Words that nobody expected that Mikan could say…

They were all shock…

Then she fainted…

"Oh no! Not again!" said Yuu.

"Let's bring her to the hospital!" said Mr. Narumi.

'_Not again! What is really happening with this baka?!' _Natsume said deep within his thoughts.

Mikan was then again confined in the hospital…

Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Mr. Narumi were there.

The doctor entered the room and his face looks really serious…

**(a/n: done! Reviews please ))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four… Enjoy

**Chapter four… Enjoy!**

The doctor entered the room and his face looks really serious…

"Excuse me Mr. Narumi and Ms. Imai…" said the doctor…

Mr. Narumi and Hotaru looked at the doctor wearing a worried and curious face.

"May I speak with the both of you in private?"

"Well… of course" said Mr. Narumi.

Hotaru just gave a slight nod.

The doctor, Mr. Narumi and Hotaru went outside the room. The others who were left inside the room were left very curious.

"Uhm… I guess this topic is very serious… am I right?" said Mr. Narumi.

"Well I want you to know Mr. Narumi, as Mikan's guardian and Ms. Imai, as Mikan's best friend… I want you to know that Mikan's condition is not very well." Said the doctor with a serious tone…

"Not well? What do you mean?" asked Hotaru and it seems like it is the first time she had spoken already.

"Well… uhm…" said the doctor while scratching his forehead.

"Well what?" said Mr. Narumi impatiently.

"If she continuously has been possessed by this spirit… she might die…"

Sadness enveloped the whole scenario.

"But… but… but why?" asked Mr. Narumi quite stammering.

As usual Hotaru was still emotionless but deep down inside of her she was very worried… worried especially because of her wonderful smile….

Meanwhile…

Under the famous Sakura Tree

Natsume was reading his favorite Manga but he seems to be in deep thought.

'_What with her? Oh! Why am I thinking about her?! Is it that… Maybe I'm… in-love with her??'_

But he doesn't seem to notice that there is another person besides him and it seems that this person is listening in his thought.

… Back to the hospital …

"If this continues to happen… She might loose all of her energy…" explained the doctor.

"But why? I can't understand…" said Mr. Narumi confused.

"Have you notice that this is not the first time that she has been possessed by this certain spirit."

"Yes…" replied Mr. Narumi while sadness filled his voice.

"If this continues to happen… it might eat up all of her energy and might lead to her death…"

"Is there anything we could do?" Hotaru finally spoke.

"Well… I and the rest of my staff are programming a research that can help Ms. Sakura…but as long as you and the rest of your friends is concerned… I guess the only way to help her is by just keeping an eye on her…"

"Is that the only thing we could do?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"Well… for the meantime this is the only way that I could think of…"

The doctor handed them a pink bracelet…

Hotaru gets it from the doctor then asked him… "What could this benefit?"

"With that? That could keep the spirit away for a while." Said the doctor…

"Very well then… Let's go back to the room they might get worried" interrupted Mr. Narumi.

Hotaru replied with a simple nod.

"Before you leave I want to remind the both of you something." said the doctor.

"Remind us of what?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"Never let the bracelet be removed from Mikan…"

"Sure. Thanks doctor!" They both said…

"No problem! I hope that you can protect Ms. Sakura."

"You can rely that on us!" exclaimed Mr. Narumi.

So they parted their ways…

While Mr. Narumi and Hotaru were walking along the corridors they were both quiet.

"Uhm…" said Mr. Narumi breaking the silence between.

"Huh?" replied Hotaru which looks like she is in deep thoughts.

"Do you think we should tell them?"  
"Tell them what?"

"That Mikan's case is very severe and it can lead to her death…"

"Oh… about that… uhm… I guess we should keep it first as a secret."

"Oh… if that's your decision it will be fine with me."

They entered Mikan's room.

"So what did the doctor said?" asked Yuu.

"Well… he said that Mikan is fine" lied Mr. Narumi.

"How about the spirit?" asked Nonoko suddenly.

"The doctor said she will be fine with this." said Hotaru.

Hotaru then placed the pink bracelet on Mikan's wrist.

It did perfectly.

After few seconds Mikan got her senses back…

"What happened? Why am I here?" asked Mikan so confuse.

"We're here in the hospital… You passed out in class hours ago" said Anna.

"Oh! So I did passed out again" said Mikan

Mikan then caught sight of the pink bracelet on her wrist.

"Eh?" Mikan said confused with a bit of shock.

"It was given by the doctor so the spirit won't come near you again but just make sure that you won't remove it" explained by Mr. Narumi.

"Oh is that so! Ok!" said Mikan with her sweet smile.

The next day…

**(a/n: another chapter done! Hope you did enjoy it! Reviews please… ))**

Hotaru replied with a simple nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter done

**Another chapter done! Enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

The next day…

"Good Morning everyone!" greeted Mikan.

"Good Morning Mikan!" replied her classmates.

"Mikan! I'm so happy that you are already back to normal!" said Yuu happily.

Just then… Mikan went to hug her best friend but this day seems so much different because Hotaru lets Mikan hug her…

Because of the bonding feeling they didn't even felt the presence of the two boys who had just entered the classroom.

Natsume who was going straight on his proper sit… noticed something different…

'_Well I guess she's already fine… but why is that Imai not using her baka gun on Mikan? Why is she letting Mikan to hug her? Something's not right' _Natsume said in his thoughts.

Nobody noticed that there was someone beside Mikan and it seems that she has a problem.

'_Why can't I enter this girl's body?' _just then she saw something that caught her attention.

'_Maybe it's because of her bracelet…' _she examined it closely.

'_Oh… I see it's a protective charm to prevent me from getting inside this girl's body… very well then… I need a plan.'_

Days have passed by and Mikan seems to be in a good condition…

UNTIL ONE DAY…

"Good Morning!" said Mikan with her normally cheerful tone.

"Well… well… if it isn't that stupid brats voice…" said Sumire with an evil grin on her face.

"Good Morning Mikan!" still replied by some of her classmates ignoring Sumire…

Mikan then hug her best friend…

For some of them it was already normal that Hotaru lets Mikan hug her.

But for this guy… its still wasn't…

"Oh! Good Morning Natsume! Good Morning Ruka!" said Mikan then gave them her sweet smile.

"Good Morning Mikan!" said Ruka then he blushed a bit.

Natsume noticed the blush on Ruka's cheek but he just gave him a smirk.

The students then went back to their proper sits because Mr. Narumi has entered the classroom.

Then the subject went on…

It was full of fun and laughter especially for Mikan Sakura…

The subject ended so fast because they all enjoyed the subject except for Natsume who has always hated Mr. Narumi.

Break time…

**(a/n: reviews please… it would be really appreciated… **

**The next chapter includes Sumire and Mikan… ))**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter… Hope you'll all enjoy

**Here's the next chapter… Hope you'll all enjoy! ... )**

**The italic writings are the spirits own thoughts… )**

BREAK TIME…

Mikan with her friends went to the cafeteria…

Sumire then went near on their table…

"Uhm… hey Mikan…" said Sumire.

"Oh! Sumire it's you… What is it?" replied Mikan.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uhm… sure"

So Mikan and Sumire went at the gardens alone.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Mikan.

"I just want to say sorry for what I have said earlier at class" said Sumire apologetic.

"It's ok… you don't need to say that in private it's really nothing to worry about… anyway is that the only thing you want to talk about?" said Mikan with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well actually… there is still one thing…"

"Well… what is it?"  
"I'm pretty much attracted with your bracelet… will you mind if you let me lend it?"

"Well ok…" Mkan gave it without hesitation. It seems like she forgot what Mr. Narumi had told her.

She didn't even realize that it can be either her life or death.

Without further hesitation the spirit then entered Mikan's body leaving Sumire's body unconscious…

'_At last I have successfully completed my perfect plan… well this girl is really easy to manipulate. Just wait for me Natsume and I'll make sure that you'll be happy with me… Ha! Ha! Ha!'_

Because of her deep thought it seems that she forgot about Sumire…

But at last she then remembers her…

**(a/n: I just wanted to add this because it feels bad to leave Sumire on the ground unconscious…))**

'_But I just can't leave this girl's body here maybe someone might get suspicious. So where can I leave this girl's body?'_

She then spotted a nearby tree…

**(a/n: just to remind you it is not the Sakura Tree…)**

'_Well I guess that is a nice place… and it will turn out to be that she came there to take a nap… what a brilliant idea!'_

She carried Sumire's body under the tree and positions it as if she was sleeping.

'_Finally… now I need to find and get closer with Natsume…'_

5 minutes before the bell rings…

Mikan then arrived at their classroom…

"Hey Mikan! We were waiting for you at the cafeteria a while ago" said Nonoko.

"Oh! I'm really sorry… Sumire and I didn't notice the time…"

"Is that so… anyway I just notice that Sumire is not yet here… where could she be?" asked Nonoko.

"Forget about that… anyway so what did she told you? What did you talked about?" asked Anna.

"It was really nothing" she said with a bit of shock.

"Ok class… please settle down!" said Mr. Narumi who has just arrived.

Then they all returned to their proper sits. Mikan who was possessed by the spirit sat own beside Natsume.

"Mr. Narumi! Where is Mr. Jinno? He was supposed to teach us Math at this period" said Yuu.

"Mr. Jinno has an urgent meeting with the other school staff so he told me to each all of you Math for him" explained Mr. Narumi.

After 5 long minutes…

Mikan then asked Natsume…

"Hey Natsume…"

**(a/n: another chapter done! Thanks to those people who continually enjoys and gives reviews to my fic… ))**

**Anyway Sumire was still unconscious under the tree so she wasn't able to attend their Math class. **


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter… )

**Here is another chapter… )**

Mikan then asked Natsume…

"Hey Natsume…"

"Eh?" replied Natsume who was disturbed while reading his Manga.

**(a/n: well Mr. Narumi is teaching… and we all know that when Mr. Narumi teaches Natsume doesn't give any attention to him… so in this fic he was just reading his Manga while Mr. Narumi was lecturing.)**

"I just wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it baka?"

"Uhm… do you love me?"

Natsume was very shock when he herd Mikan's question then he suddenly blushed.

"Huh? Why ask such question?"

"Uhm… nothing… I was just wondering…"

"Of course not! Why would I love a stupid girl like you?"

Hearing this harsh word from Natsume… it was really painful for the spirit to hear it…

Mikan suddenly stood up…

"Ms. Sakura is there something wrong?" asked Mr. Narumi who was distracted by Mikan's sudden behavior.

"So you don't love me!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru, who was disturbed by the sudden reaction of Mikan, looks on what was the commotion all about…

"Huh?! What?!" said Hotaru.

The other students were shock by the reaction of Hotaru. They never expected that Hotaru could react like that…

"What is it Ms. Imai?" asked Mr. Narumi who was also shock by the reaction of Hotaru.

"Mikan's bracelet!" said Hotaru.

"Do you mean the pink one? The one that was given by the doctor? The one that would keep the spirit away?" asked hysterically by Mr. Narumi.

"Someone call the doctor! Or anyone!" said Ruu who was very panicking.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I would never be defeated! I was very smart enough to remove this girl's bracelet" said the spirit.

The doctor then arrived inside the classroom.

"The bracelet was removed?! Oh no! It can't be!" said the doctor…

**(a/n: he must have overheard it while he was on his way to the classroom…))**

"Aren't you going to congratulate me? Was it a brilliant idea?" said the spirit sarcastically…

"May I ask you something…why are you possessing this girl's body? Why not someone else?" asked Mr. Narumi who was quite scared.

"I have chosen this girl's body because… because… (Tears were falling from her eyes) I love Natsume!"

The crowd was shock by the statement that was given by the spirit.

Then the spirit continued…

"I have always known that Natsume had always loved Mikan…"

The crowd was very shock!

Natsume suddenly blushed.

"I chose this body because I knew that when I ask Natsume if he loves this girl he will reply a sweet 'yes' but unfortunately he replied a cold 'no' so I was very hurt…

I just wanted to be love… I just wanted to feel that there is someone who cares for me so much…"

Some of the students who heard the spirit's explanation began to cry…

"But this is not the proper way to feel love…" said Mr. Narumi.

"But… but… but how?"  
"If you have faithful friends that you can rely on that is the time you can feel love."

"But that's one of the problems… I don't have any friends"

"Have you tried making friends?"

"No…"

"So then… try it… it's actually a lot of fun… so please set this girl free…"

"I understand… thanks for making me realize everything…"

Then the spirit left the body of Mikan…

Then she disappeared with a smile on her face…

**(a/n: ending chapter is up next… reviews please ))**


	8. Last Chapter

Here is the last chapter… )

**Here is the last chapter… )**

SEVERAL YEARS LATER…

Mikan had recovered from the incident and became a survivor…

Mikan and Natsume ended up being husband and wife…

They had lived peacefully after that incident…

The spirit never came back…

She left the world with a smile on her face and everyone was sure that she is very happy where ever she was…

They were sure that already have a lot of friends…

**So this is how I end up my fic… I just wanted all of them to be happy even if they have departed their ways… )**

**Reviews…**


End file.
